


Jeffersonian Raised

by DarkSeaKitten



Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeaKitten/pseuds/DarkSeaKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Petunia, Lily, and Angela were half-sister’s? What if after Dumbledore dumps Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia calls Angela to ask if she can take him? This is the story of how Harry gets raised by the Jeffersonian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeffersonian Raised

**Disclaimer** **:** I don’t own Harry Potter or Bones.

 

**Summary** **:** What would happen if Petunia, Lily, and Angela were half-sister’s? What if after Dumbledore dumps Harry on the Dursley's doorstep, Petunia calls Angela to ask if she can take him? This is the story of how Harry gets raised by the Jeffersonian. 

 

**AN** **:** This has been in my head for a while now and I just had to write it out. I am working on the next chapter for  Demon King Daddy , sorry it’s taking a while but rest assured I am still writing it.

 

**AN** **:** This story starts in “The Finger in the Nest”. And I also changed a little bit of the time line to make it fit, so yeah.

* * *

**Prologue**

 

_ November 1, 2008, 6 am, Surrey England _

 

It was 6 in the morning in Surrey, England and Petunia Dursley was opening the front to get the milk. When she opened the door, she saw a baby asleep in the basket with a letter tucked into the blanket. She kneeled next to the basket and opened the letter. While she was reading she had a shocked and concerned face as she was reading it. She looked at her nephew whose name was Harry, and was wondering if he would be safe here with her husband hates people like him.

 

While she was debating she picked him and brought him inside. She was trying to decide what to do that would keep him safe all the way around. She read the letter again, and noticed that it said, he has to stay with a blood relative for the protection her sister gave him. Suddenly, she remembered their half-sister, Angela, who was in the know and loved people like him. She noticed a smell and went to change him, after that she put him in a high chair with cereal and a milk bottle. Then, Petunia went to the phone to call Angela, then remembered the time difference, so she decided to call her after lunch. Vernon came down and she explained Harry appearance and her plan, he agreed to it. After he ate, he went to work. The morning went by fast. Soon it was 2 and Dumbledore, who she told her idea to, was there so she called her sister.

 

  *  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §  §



 

November 1, 2008, 9 am, Jeffersonian

 

Angela had just gotten into her office and was trying to do the reconstruction of the corpse that Booth’s son had found the finger of. Cam and the Intern, Mr. Starrett, came in asking about the facial reconstruction. As she was finishing it she said “The skull was badly mangled, so I was only able to do a partial. But I crossed-checked physiological markers against the Missing Persons database, and it yielded 3 possibilities. Okay. Robert Sanches, 24.”

 

“Too young,” Starrett said.

 

Angela made a couple clicks and said “Michael Minden, former basketball coach, 39.”

 

“Too tall,” he replied.

 

Angela sighed and after a couple more clicks “That leaves Dr. Seth Elliott, Veterinarian, 37.”

 

Cam turned towards Starrett and asked “Any objection to Dr. Elliott?”

 

He looked thoughtful, then answered “He falls into the parameters. Plus, dog trainers use freeze-dried bull penises as rewards.” 

 

Angela looked at him with a weired out looked and asked “How do you know about the bull penis stuff?”

 

“He’s middle-aged and he’s held every possible job,” Cam said with an amused look.

 

“4 boys, 7 dogs, 14  guinea pigs, one reticulated python-” at that moment Angela’s phone rang “- You get the point.”

 

“Yea, I got it,” Angela said while answering her phone. “Hey, sis. What’s up?”

 

She heard a sigh from over the phone, then a sniffle and Petunia said “I have really bad news and need to ask a favor.”

 

“Okay?” Angela dragged out the word, while standing up and moving to her desk. “Is everything alright?”

 

Petunia sniffed again and said in a shaky voice “No.” then she took a deep breath and said “Lily and James were killed last night.”

 

Angela gasped and covered her mouth, replying “Lily and James were killed last night? Are you sure?” At that Cam and Sarrett looked at her with concern. “What about Harry?”

 

“He survived. The favor I was gonna ask you, would you be Harry’s guardian? You know how Vernon feels about people like them. I don't want to risk Harry getting hurt.”

 

“Of course, I wouldn’t mind being Harry’s guardian?” Angela answered. “But, what about Sirius and Remus?”

 

“Why don’t you talk to Dumbledore about that, I really didn’t understand it. He’s right here.” Petunia said.

 

“Okay, let me talk to him,” Angela said.

 

There was the sound of the phone being passed, and then she heard a Grandfatherly voice say “Hello, Miss Angela. This is  Albus Dumbledore, how are you doing?”

 

Angela sighed and said “Upset and a little impatient because I want to know why Sirius and Remus can’t look after Harry?”

 

“Several reasons and these are mainly because of the Ministry. Sirius can’t do it because he is in Azkaban being charged for betraying the Potters to the Dark Lord and blowing up a street, killing 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew, all that was left was his finger. Remus because of his condition. When Harry survived the attack it was because Lily did a spell to protect him and the only way for it to stay protecting him, is if he lived with a blood relative,” Dumbledore replied.

 

“Okay, I understand about the thing with Lily, it doesn’t surprise me that she did something like that to protect Harry. Now I know Sirius would never betray them, he thought of James and Lily as siblings and Harry is his godson, he would never betray them. Not to mention that he wasn’t the Secret Keeper, they told me. Next, if Peter did get blown up you should have found more than a finger, is it charred at all?” Angela asked.

 

There was a pause and then he answered “Not really.”

 

Angela thought about it for a minute. Then she said “Hold on.” She turned towards Cam and asked “Do you mind after the case and when Harry gets here, I take some time off to get him settled? And can you ask Brennan to look at a finger and tell me if it was blown off?”

 

“Of course, Angela. And when you do pick him up, bring him here please so I can make sure he is alright.” Cam said.

 

“Thanks, Cam.” Angela put the phone back up to her ear and said “Can you bring him here, I’m kinda in the middle of an investigation, and can you bring the finger? There is someone here who can tell you if it was blown off. And bring Remus, I would like to do joint custody of Harry with him.” Then she lowered her voice, “And see if I can tell a few people that I absolutely trust about y’alls secret to make it easier to take care of him and make sure you wear Muggle clothing and take a plane, please.”

  
“Okay, Angela, we will get a plane, I know some people with a private jet and Petunia says she will text you the information. I will get things straighten away with Gringotts and the Ministry so you and Remus can share custody, I will bring the finger and I’ll get it squared away so you can tell your superiors about us. See you when we get there.” Then the line disconnected.


End file.
